


Is It True?

by yukiines



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Poor bean, comforting michael y e s, jeremy is doubtful bc of the squip what a meanie, michael does love him a lot, the squip tells jeremy that michael doesnt love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: The squip continuously tells Jeremy that Michael doesn't love him, and it's starting to take a toll on him.





	Is It True?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was inspired off of a person on quotev, so thanks a lot youre great 
> 
> this was read by my friend bless her soul i love her she reads everything before i post it what a bean

Jeremy Heere was absolutely in love with Michael Mell.

But he wasn't so sure Michael loved him. 

They had been dating for at least a month now, and it was amazing. But of course, sooner or later, the voice in Jeremy's head would tell him that Michael didn't love him. He just pitied him after the squip. He was dating Jeremy to be nice.

These thoughts kept Jeremy up at night, and even Michael was now noticing the dark bags underneath Jeremy's usually bright eyes. 

And of course, the next time Jeremy was over at Michael's playing video games, Michael asked about them.

Michael paused the game they were currently playing despite Jeremy's cries of protest.

"What's up with you, man? You're not acting the way you usually do." Michael asked, concern lacing his words.

"I-It's nothing. Nothing." Jeremy said, frown on his lips, cheeks red in embarassment.

"You can tell me anything, Jeremy, I won't judge you." Michael responded, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

He watched as Jeremy struggled to find words. 

"Do you love me, Michael?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course I do! I love you more than anything in the world!" Michael exclaimed, the hand that was not on his boyfriend's shoulder was tugging at the hem of his hoodie nervously.

"Well, my mind keeps telling me you don't and I can't sleep at night because it's so convincing. I can't help it either or make it go away it always comes back and I don't want it to, I love you so so much! I love you!" Jeremy's words came tumbling out along with tears rushing down his cheeks. 

Sobs wracked Jeremy's body as he curled in on himself, shaking and tugging his cardigan closer to his body. 

Michael was shocked. Then angry. Not at Jeremy, but the squip. He would have to mark on his calender that he needed to fight the squip later. 

"Jeremy... I love you. Don't listen to the squip. I'm here and always will be." Michael's words were slow, careful not to set off Jeremy's emotions.

"It's saying you're just sorry for me! I don't know what to believe I want it to go away! Michael help!" Jeremy whimpered, hands now desperately clinging to Michael's bright red hoodie. 

Michael quickly reached over to grab the red mountain dew he always had out when Jeremy came over in case this happened. He twisted open the cap and held it out to Jeremy. 

"Drink this, and then we'll talk." He said quietly, soothing.

Jeremy nodded, snatching the bottle out of Michael's hand, eagerly gulping the sweet drink. 

Jeremy froze, the now empty bottle falling from his grip and onto the floor. 

Suddenly, he started bawling again, hiccuping how sorry he was that he ever thought that Michael didn't love him.

Michael brought Jeremy onto his lap, hugging him and rubbing circles into his boyfriend's back. 

He couldn't stop these episodes, but he could help Jeremy through them.

He wasn't ever going to leave, Jeremy would soon realise this, he knew. 

Michael Mell loved Jeremy Heere.

More than anything else, and it will stay that way for the rest of time.


End file.
